ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was 10 x 2, Part 1
And Then There Was 10 x 2, Part 1 is the 1st episode of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! and part one of the two-parter "And Then There Was 10 x 2". Episode “Good morning, people of Shadeville!”, the radio said, along with the familiar beeping of an alarm clock. Pablo woke up, missing the snooze button many times, but eventually smacking it head-on. He got out of bed and put on his beige jeans, his white long-sleeve t-shirt, and his black hoodie. He got prepared, and ran down the stairs, ready to challenge the day! “Honey, you can’t just rush out for school without breakfast.”, his mother said. Pablo reached into his pocket and showed his mom a cereal bar, shaking it a bit, and then running out the door. “Oh, he’s such a rascal.”, his mother said, watching as he ran to school. He was halfway to school, when all of the sudden, the lines in the pavement in front of him glowed green. They began to raise into the air. “What’s going on… who’s doing this?”, Pablo said, looking into the sky and seeing a faint green beam. He decided to see who did this, picking up a rock, and prepared to throw it. “No, no, we just did that to get your attention! Don’t throw it!”, a voice said. Pablo glowed green for a second, and was teleported. He woke up on a rock, looking at green lava and some flying bug things. He looked up and saw someone who looked like they were on fire, surprising him greatly. “Who are you…?”, Pablo asked, shocked to see anyone like that. “I’m Biurn, a Pyronite.”, she said, looking at Pablo with slight anger. Pablo was a bit confused, and was opening his mouth to ask what a Pyronite was, but then he saw a little grey being nearby, tweaking a little gauntlet-like tool. “Uh… hello?”, Pablo said, looking at the being. “Oh, you must be Pablo.”, the being said, turning to look at him. “I am Azmuth, creator of this planet and various devices, including the Omnitrix, and the Ul-”, he said, getting cut off by Pablo. “Omnitrix… and that symbol on that tool… hey, Ben Tennyson used that stuff! You’re the guy who made that!”, he shouted. Azmuth nodded, and directed Pablo’s attention to the newly built device. It looked similar to the Ultimatrix, but grey, with two spikes. Pablo held the device, which bonded to his wrist- the spikes were right above his hand, and a black fingerless glove formed around his hand. “This is the Duotrix- Ben has business to attend to elsewhere, so I have built this device and formed the HyperForce, a team of aliens, to defend your planet.”, Azmuth said. “The Duotrix should be filling you with knowledge of the aliens you have unlocked as we speak- I’m putting you on the HyperForce for your willpower, spirit, and mental strength.”, the grey being said. “Me? Mental strength?”, Pablo asked, looking at the Duotrix. “You have power you don’t even know, and being with the team and using your Duotrix will bring that out.”, Azmuth said, smiling at Pablo. “Alright, here goes nothing…”, Pablo said, turning the dial a bit. One side of the green hourglass lit up when he chose one alien, and the other half with another. The Duotrix beeped and flashed, and Pablo felt a strange sensation- his brain was in the Duotrix, and he watched as his body split into two people! It hurt, but it felt satisfying to watch as the bodies transformed- one of them grew two more eyes, and an extra pair of arms, while the other became a strange creature he recognized as Ben’s own Armodrillo. “FOUR ARMS!" "ARMODRILLO!”, the two aliens shouted. “Wow, I’m two aliens-”, said Four Arms, as Armodrillo finished his sentence- “-at once!”. Pablo stretched both aliens a bit, practicing. “You have access to many of Ben’s aliens, but a few are locked, since you’re just starting.”, Azmuth said. “Now, this isn’t ALL fun and games.”, an unseen person said. A strange gooey creature with a single eye slipped by. “Ah, Solo, I see you made it.”, Azmuth said. Solo nodded, and looked to Four Arms. “You got a long way to go, but you’re our last hope against him.”, Solo said, in a stern, gloomy voice. “Who’s ‘him’?”, Armodrillo asked. “Professor Cyinister.”, Azmuth stated, looking concerned. “He’s a Kelachian, a cyborg, and a weapons creator.”, Biurn explained. Azmuth looked very threatened now. “Kid, you’re coming with us on a little trip- we’re going to Petropia to pick up our last recruit.”, Solo said, getting on board a ship about the size of a bus. Biurn and Pablo followed. Pablo was amazed at the ship- it was functional, yet oddly cozy. He sat down on the couch-like bench and buckled up, and Biurn sat across from him. Solo went into the pilot’s room, and a moment later, a panel opened up next to Pablo’s head with Solo’s face. “Hey, I’m piloting,”, Solo said, beginning to look at Pablo, finishing his sentence- “…and in case you’re wondering, this is my race’s power.”. “I know, in case you were wondering, Galvanic Mechadweeb, this thing gave me knowledge of all the races I have to use.”, Pablo said, sticking his tongue out at Solo. "You ungrateful brat! You're lucky Azmuth wants you alive, you punk!", Solo yelled back. "Blah blah blah.", mocked Pablo. The trip was long, but at the speed they were going, it only lasted about 8 hours. Solo shoved Pablo slightly, waking him up. He had spent a few hours in bed, and was a bit shaken by Solo. “We’re here.”, Biurn said, looking at the two and putting on some gauntlets. They stepped out onto the geode-like surface. Pablo noticed his vision was faintly tinted green, and eventually figured out that the Duotrix was making an air bubble around his body so he wouldn’t suffocate in space. They eventually came across a Petrosapien who was play-fighting, had an darker rock armor, and red crystals. “Hello there.”, Biurn said, causing the playful Petrosapien to look at the group. “Oh, you must be the HyperForce!”, he said, seeming ecstatic to spend time with them. “My name’s Ruub!”, he shouted to them, causing a few other Petrosapiens to look at them. “Let’s get a move on.”, Solo said, walking back to the ship. They all boarded, with Ruub sitting next to Pablo. “So, you’re the one with the Duotrix?”, Ruub asked. “Yeah, I’m the odd guy out here, the human…”, Pablo said. “Odd? No, no, it’s just the feeling of being around aliens. I feel kinda odd being around aliens too!”, Ruub said. “Look, let’s not chatter, we’re professionals, and the only reason we’re here is to stop evil. So shut up and let's go.”, Biurn said, with small sparks around her hands. “Ok…”, Ruub said, sighing. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and Solo ran into the room. “We’re in some big danger, guys.”, Solo said, looking worried. Pablo towards the back of the ship, and noticed a dent in the engine room. The ship crashed, and the team got out safely, but hurt. “Where are we…?”, Biurn said, looking out at the tropical landscape. Characters Heroes *Pablo *Biurn *Azmuth *Solo *Ruub Villains *Professor Cynister (only mentioned) Aliens Used *Four Arms *Armodrillo Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres